First Love
by CrazyPurpleKitten
Summary: How Dom and Letty grew up together and got together, their ups and downs. Prequel to We were meant to be. Shows you the story of Stephanie and Dom's relationship. How they got together, and why they broke up. Why is Stephanie so mad at Letty? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

First Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise nor do I own the movie.

Summary: How Dom and Letty grew up together and got together, their ups and downs. Prequel to We were meant to be. Shows you the story of Stephanie and Dom's relationship.

Narrator's POV

A new family has moved to a neighborhood in LA. Anthony Toretto was going to be the first to welcome them to the neighborhood. His 8 year old son, Dominic was very excited to hear that the family had a little girl, 4 years younger than him but was interested in cars as well. She lived just across the street, in a small, but humble home with a pretty big garden. Dominic's father rang the doorbell as he waited patiently. The door open a few seconds later.

"Hi, I'm Tony Toretto, this is my son Dominic, welcome to the neighborhood!" Tony said as he held out a plate of car shaped cookies that he and Dom had baked earlier. The lady accepted the cookies immediately.

"Thank you! My name is Julieta Ortiz, this is my daughter Leticia and over there is my husband, Manuel," Julieta said. Dominic smiled at the beautiful little girl before him. She smiled back. The minute they locked eyes Dominic knew she was special. He just knew. The adults continued to talk while Dominic started his own conversation with Leticia.

"Hi, I'm Dominic, you can call me Dom, I have a little sister Mia, she's only 2 years old but she would love to play with you! You should come over sometime!" he babbled on happily as his father and Leticia's parents chatted away.

"My names Leticia, but I like Letty better, I would love to play with your sister, but where's your mom?" Letty asked. Dom shook his head.

"My mom died in a car accident," he explained sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dom," Letty apologized.

"It's okay, just don't talk about her anymore, okay?"

"Sure!"

The two Torettos went back home both with smiles on their faces. Tony turned to Dom.

"So, Dom did you like Leticia?"

"Yes, dad! I even invited her to play with Mia!"

"Great, son, Mia would love company."

Tony nodded and walked off to get his daughter. Dominic smiled at himself and started on his homework, he knew Letty and him would be great friends.

A few years passed by, Letty and Mia grew closer and closer despite the amount of time they spent together, while Dom only thought of Letty as another little sister, he had made friends with one of his many classmates, Vince. Dom is now 14, the same age as Vince, Letty is 10, Mia's 8. One day, while Letty and Mia were playing board games. Vince and Dom were sitting on the couch talking about girls.

"So, Dom, how many girlfriends have you got?"

"Um, I think about 5?"

"Damn, I only had 3."

"I've been liking this girl though..."

"WHO DOM, WHO?" Vince hollered making Letty and Mia turn to look at him.

"Stephanie Foster."

"The doctor's kid?!"

"Who is she Dom?" Mia chipped in. Dom shook his head quickly as Tony appeared.

"Nothing, princess, go back to playing now, Dom and Vince, if you need to talk, go do it outside!" Tony ordered.

Dominic ended up falling for Stephanie for a year, desperate to ask her out, but oddly kept chickening out of asking her, he was now 15, in a year or so he would be able to work at his dad's garage and drive.

DOM'S POV

I really fell for Stephanie, this isn't just the 'puppy love' kind of love, I think I really love Stephanie. Like, for real. I don't know when or how to ask her out I just know that I should ask her. She really is going to become someone special. I took in a deep breath and walk towards her, she was at her locker getting her biology books out.

"Stephanie."

"Oh, hi, Dom!"

"Uhh, I-I've been meaning to tell you...t-that I really like you, no, love you, will you uh, g-go out with me?" I stuttered clumsily. She smiled.

"I would love to!" she replied and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried to class. Well, that was easier than I thought. I punched my fist in the air and texted Vince :

I asked her out man, she said yes!

He replied:

Good job, mate! See you in Algebra!

I grinned smugly and walked to class. Dad would be proud of me, Stephanie's parents are the most well-known doctors in LA. It's safe to say he'll like her, although I know he wants me to date Letty when she's older. I don't know what he sees in the annoying tomboy kid. She comes over, smiles at me a little but I care for her like my own sister. I love her like I love Mia.

I returned home after the longest day at school. Stephanie and I were going out on a date Saturday night, that's in 2 days and I can't wait. I'm not the buy-flowers-and-go-out-on-a-date kind of guy but I knew Stephanie's wants this and her parents would approve.

I told dad and he reacted quite well with the news, he said that Stephanie came from a good family, a well-known family, she gets good grades and all that. All I can think about day and night is Stephanie. You could say that I'm crazy in love. She's perfect, she's pretty, smart and most of all, my dad likes her. She's not like the other girls that I go out with.

Stephanie is 2 years old that Letty, she's 13. She told me that I am her first love, ever. I was overjoyed to hear that, by now, Letty got grumpier by the day.

Mia's POV

I was having a sleepover with Letty but once I laid eyes on her, a question popped into my head.

"Do you have a crush on Dom?"

"What?! Pftt! No!"

"Letty..."

"Mia!" she whined. I grinned and continued.

"Come on Letty..."

"Fine! But don't tell anyone!" she said finally, after 10 minutes of begging and pleading, I got my answer.

"How long?"

"Months, I guess...So, wanna watch a movie?" Letty said, obviously changing the subject. I let her choose a movie but my head was still buzzing with unanswered questions...

"Mia? Please don't tell Dom..." Letty started after the movie finished, we were sitting in the living room, unaware of a certain stalker...my brother.

"Tell me what?" he asked walking in suddenly, smirking.

"NOTHING!" we (Letty and I) both screamed, then burst out laughing. Dom shook his head and answered his phone, I knew it was Stephanie because his eyes always lit up when he saw that it was her.

I kind of wish Dom and Letty would get together though, I mean, they are going to be the perfect couple, like, ever.

Letty's POV

I had a terrible crush on Dom, knowing he had a girlfriend, it made me jealous to know that Stephanie is better than me, I mean, I try to get Dom's attention sometimes but he just shrugs me off thinking of me as just a sister. I never had feelings like this for someone before, just Dom. Sure, I had a crush on guys when I was is 5th or 6th grade, but I never felt like this before. It's as if a magnetic force is pulling me towards him. Will he ever feel the same way?

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it !No more time skipping, promise! This will help you understand "We were meant to be" a bit more, just to get Stephanie's background and how her and Dom dated and how it ended. Anyways, thanks for reading, next chapter will be posted ASAP. Please review, tell me how I can improve, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 : I Love You

First Love

Chapter 2: I love you?

Dom's POV

"Did you tell your father?" Stephanie asked me as we dined in a restaurant downtown LA. I nodded.

"Yep, he approved, did you tell your parents?" I asked.

"They don't know about us, not yet anyway," she replied smiling beautifully. I smiled back.

"I've waited all my life for this," Stephanie started, "this feels right."

I leant in to kiss her softly. We continued chatting away as we had our dinner.

As I walked Stephanie home, I felt my heart flutter and butterflies filled my stomach. She wanted me to tell her parents, I agreed. Her parents were talking on their huge porch. Their house, no mansion was painted a warm brown color while the green garden we lit up with the many lights. There were flowers everywhere, her parents sat there, drinking coffee and admiring their beautiful garden and the stars in the sky.

"Mr and Mrs Foster..." I started nervously, looking them in the eye.

"Ah, Dominic?" Mr Foster said as Mrs Foster glanced at me.

"I would like to ask for permission to date your daughter." Mr Foster's eyes lit up. Not in a happy way, in a knowing way. Stephanie blushed as she looked down to the ground.

"Of course, as long as you don't hurt my baby girl, I'm glad you are brave enough to ask us," Mr Foster said as his wife nodded. He sent me a look which I recognized as a warning that if I broke his daughter's heart, it would be the end of me.

I returned home shortly, exhausted. It was only 10pm but it felt like 3am. I said goodnight to my dad and Mia and Letty, who was having a sleepover at our house like she usually does every Saturday night. I fell asleep the minute my head hit my pillow, drifting off into my dreams.

I saw Letty. Wait, me and Letty, kissing in a garage. Looks similar. Oh God it's Dad's garage. Me and LETTY?! Then I saw Letty and I at a beach somewhere, again, making out. She was flawless, wearing a dark bikini top, a white top and denim shorts . I saw her lying on a bed in a small room, the window overlooked a beach, the same beach me and Letty had been on earlier, I saw my older self leaving, carrying old a backpack with me, looking heartbroken and crushed. I then saw me return home, to a very grown up Mia. Vince and two other guys. I saw Letty AGAIN. She was crying, I reached my arm out but all I could do was watch the reunion.

Then came an image of Stephanie, she was pregnant, my older self didn't look happy. Then I saw Letty, she was pregnant too. Wait, wait, wait. WHAT? I saw me holding a beautiful baby, wrapped up in a pink blanket. Everyone had a smile on their face. Except Stephanie? WAIT! HUH? Then, I was at my wedding. I couldn't see my bride clearly though...

Then everything started to rewind. I heard a car crash and a scream, then, I woke up, panting. What did the dream mean? Why was it Letty...no, it couldn't be. Stephanie is the one. Is she?

Letty's POV

I wasn't happy about Stephanie though. Ever since she and Dom began dating it was as if she was mocking me. I had the WEIRDEST dreams last night, I don't even want to think about it. I told Mia, summarizing my dreams because I remembered it so well.

I was Dom's girlfriend. He left. I got him back. He cheated. We had a family. Mia was laughing so hard she fell off her bed.

"YOU'RE JEALOUS!" she yelled still laughing like a maniac.

"Shh! Mia shut up!" I hissed.

"An 11 year old dreaming about this kinda stuff?" Mia giggled.

"Mia. You're 8. And a nerd." I said narrowing my eyes, then burst out laughing.

"I'm turning 9 in a week!"

"Okay, okay...chill..."

We ended up chatting away about random things, sure I was 11, who cares? Age is just a number...

Monday. Worst. Day. Ever. I like school, I get great grades, heck, my grades are even better than Stephanie's. I kept seeing Dom on my way out of school making out with Stephanie by the gates, I mean isn't it inappropriate for middle schoolers to see that? I think it is.

We have a new student in school. Leon Gonzalez. He's okay, I guess, I sat with him at lunch and we happily talked about cars and all that stuff. We met up again at the school gates as I waited for Mia to walk by from her school so that we can walk home together but unfortunately as I was talking to Leon about Mexico, Tony's car pulled up. A 1993 Mazda RX-7.

"Whoa! Wicked car, man!" Leon exclaimed. I waved, thinking it was Tony but Mia's facial expression as she sat at the back of the car said otherwise. Dom was driving.

"Remember my birthday, Lett?" he asked smirking, I could see Stephanie smiling, sat in the passenger seat. I realized it was his birthday yesterday and as my family says Sunday is always family day so I didn't really know. Whoops.

"Course I remember, it was yesterday," I said half lying about the 'remembering' part. He smiled and gestured for me to get into the backseat.

"Oh, Dom, this is Leon, he's a friend of mine, he talks car too, if you're interested, and also, he's a little older than me," I said pointing to Leon. Dom nodded as I got in and drove away.

Mia sent me a worried look as she stared between Dom and Stephanie. I rolled my eyes as they leant in for a quick kiss when the traffic light went red. Mia groaned quietly as Dom sent her a quick wink.

Mia's birthday came by and before we all knew it, she was 9. We sang happy birthday and Mia's friends were all invited. Leon came along too, we got along really, really well. He would listen to me raving on and on about homework and not moan at all but there's nothing between us. We're like brother and sister. He told me he had this crush on a girl in our class Jessica.

When I told him I had a crush on Dom but sadly he's dating Stephanie. He freaked out and told me his older brother dated her once. And boy, she was too clingy and when he broke up with her, she took revenge on him in the most vicious and evil ways. Wow. Evil.

I still had dreams about Dom though, but it constantly changes. Some are happy, some are sad but we're dating. I mean it in every single dream we were dating. I am jealous of Stephanie. She gets everything, I don't understand why. Why can't I be lucky like her. What did she have that I don't?

I couldn't talk to Mia about this, she wouldn't understand. I guess some secrets are meant to be kept.

DOM'S POV

It was mid-May and Stephanie and I have been dating for 2 months. There are still no barriers coming between us and I was glad that things are going smoothly. We're still taking it slow, going on posh dates her parents approve of and even one night, I worked up the courage to invite her parents over for dinner.

It was a great night. Laughter and jokes were to be heard all over the house. Letty wasn't really in the mood that night though, I guess she's just tired. Mia was acting really weird too. Maybe it was because I never really did invite any of my past girlfriend's parents to dinner.

I wanted my father to know that this is real and I really want Stephanie to be a part of my life. People think we're too young to know what forever means but I think I have a slight idea of what it means.

Mia's POV

I don't understand why Dom likes, no, loves Stephanie so much. She's mean. Really mean. I've heard her gossip and say bad things about people once when I was waiting for Daddy at a restaurant in Santa Monica. She was saying bad words Daddy said I shouldn't say if I want to be a good girl.

I mean, I think Letty would be perfect for Dom. She's not too girly or wears clothes that are girly like Stephanie. She doesn't act like a pain in the back, I think Dom will like her once he gets to know her better, in another way. Now he just thinks she's another little sister like me, he treats her like he treats me, just another little sister...for now.

I know they'll get together one day. I can feel it in my bones.

Dom's too crazy in love right now. He's constantly on the phone talking. He's always texting her and sending her loving emails. Gross. I don't like the idea of my brother being all lovey dovey. In fact, I hate it. Stephanie, eh, she's okay. But I would prefer Letty.

Hope you enjoyed!

Xoxo

CrazyPurpleKitten


	3. Chapter 3 : One Step Closer

First Love

Chapter 3: One Step Closer

Letty's POV

Dom and Stephanie's grew closer and closer, it got to the point when no one could decide who wanted to hang up first. They went on 'romantic' dates every single Saturday. They've been dating for 2 years now, Mia turned 10 and I turned 13. Mia's really smart even though she's only 10, I know for darn sure that she can keep a secret.

Leon became one of my great friends, we would talk about cars and girls and even Dom. He listens to me, he understands me, maybe less than Mia but hey, he's a brother to me. His brother Chris, who just went to college a few months ago had told me a ton about his past with Stephanie.

They had met at Santa Monica while Chris had a part time job, and it was her that started flirting with him first. They fell for each other extremely quickly and went out all the time, it was until he caught her flirting with another guy and that really pissed him off, they fought for hours but because Chris loved Stephanie so much, he let her win the fight.

But after they dated for a year, she dumped him because she reckons she is too good for him and she doesn't want a guy like Chris, she wants a rich, handsome boyfriend and she left Chris and dated another guy, who was Chris' friend, Tyler Waters. She then cheated on him (Tyler), and ended things with him, the boy she's currently dating is the one she cheated on Tyler with. Yes, it's Dom and he hasn't got a clue.

Only Leon, Mia and I know, though, because we didn't want to hurt Dom who was madly in love and falling really hard for Stephanie. Dom has actually been talking to me a lot more, not in his usually grumpy, mean and rude way, but in a nicer way? I'm not so sure how I should put this, but he has been real kind to me, like literally, he doesn't snap anymore, like, ever.

I had a sleepover with Mia last Saturday, Dom and Stephanie came back from their 'romantic' lunch. They went to Santa Monica beach or something. I don't really remember, after that they went to Dom's room to do whatever took them so long. They came out like, 3 hours later and I really hope they were watching a movie.

I shrugged the thoughts out of my head as I walked over to the Toretto's place. I practically live here because my mom and dad were constantly fighting and I just didn't feel comfortable. It never got physical, and they were never mad for days, just hours. Which is great, I wouldn't want them to get a divorce. My mom usually started it though, maybe its because her boss has been giving her too much work? I don't know...

I rang the doorbell and guess who answered? Dom.

"Oh, hi, Lett!" I bit my lips to stop myself from laughing. What has gotten into him. Wait, no, I don't need the answer to that question.

"Hi, is Mia home?" I asked patiently. He nodded. I walked inside but then, I accidentally tripped on the 'Welcome' carpet, falling on top of Dom. My lips crashed onto his for a second. My eyes were wide open in shock, so was his. I quickly sat up, my knees shaking as I held onto a table for balance. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

"It's okay, it was an accident, are you okay?" I nodded, blushing.

"Yeah." I quickly ran up to Mia's room, turning bright red.

I told Mia all about it, she just sat there with her mouth wide open, literally, it was wide open, I wondered why, it was just an accident. I closed my eyes as Mia started to talk about her favorite boy band Then, she suddenly stopped.

"Letty, have you been having weird dreams, lately?" My eyes snapped open immediately.

"Why? Have you? I have, it's really weird, isn't it?" Mia nodded.

"Yeah...Images, some replay, it's like the future was shown before me..."

"Did we eat or drink something?" I questioned thoughtfully.

"No...Letty why were you blushing?" Mia said quickly changing the subject because things were getting really awkward.

"Because...Mia! I already told you!"

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?!" Mia fell onto her bed laughing her head off.

"Gosh, Mia shut up!"

Stephanie already wanted to bite my head off, having Mia make fun of me was kind of irritating, but it was true, I kinda enjoyed it? Maybe? Okay, fine I enjoyed it, so what? I have a crush on him, it's not illegal to.

As I was going down the stairs heading home, I spotted Dom and Stephanie making out on the couch. I really had the urge to yell 'get a room already!' But...I didn't want to know the answer because they probably have gotten a room when Tony went to Florida to visit a long time friend who needed help fixing up his car for a race in Miami.

Anyways...back to when the two were on the couch, Dom didn't really see me, but when I bent down to get my backpack, Stephanie saw me and winked at me, it wasn't a friendly wink, it was more of a 'haha Doms mine and not yours' type of wink. I rolled my eyes as they continued with their hour-long make out session.

I returned home to find Mom and Dad NOT fighting. Like, not even arguing, a single bit. Having your mother and father fighting really was agonizing, especially when you have to pick sides sometimes. Well, in my case, most of the time. Mom was in the kitchen brewing some coffee while dad was doing some paperwork on the counter.

"Hi, Mom, Dad." Dad waved, smiling as he continued with his work.

"Hi baby, want something to eat?" Mom asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry, I'll come down for dinner soon." I headed upstairs to do my homework but ended up thinking about Dom. I picked up my journal and started writing.

_I kissed Dom today. No, let's say I accidentally tripped and fell on top of Dom, causing our lips to intertwine? Crash? Anyway, it was like a kiss, I did enjoy the many milliseconds that passed by, I was soooo embarrassed, I fell on top of him! I was probably blushing like crazy._

_I told Mia about it and she freaked out, as usual. She will never forget the crush I have on Dom. It's as if she plastered or glued it into her brain. Mia will not forget Letty loves Dom. Oh. I said love. Not like. I guess I can call it love right? I've had a crush on him for a long time, maybe it's time to move on? Find a guy my age? And single? _

I'm soooo sorry for the lack of updates! I promise to upload more frequently! I want to finish Furious 6: Reunion before the actual Fast and Furious 6.I've been really busy with school and I have been having lots of tests lately. Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't been having that many reviews. Your reviews motivate me to carry on, so please do! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

- CrazyPurpleKitten


	4. Chapter 4 : Same Mistakes

First Love

Chapter 4: Same Mistakes

Letty's POV

I was heading home from school with Leon because Dom was dropping Mia off at a friend's house for a sleepover, and my Mom and Dad were working so...I have to walk. I was waiting for Leon who went into Walmart to get his mom something when I saw Stephanie walk by with a guy which I thought he was her brother but her brother is wayy taller than that guy and it wasn't Dom either.

I felt someone grab my arm and yanked me out of Stephanie's sight. It was Leon. We hid behind the wall as we caught Stephanie making out with the mysterious guy who looked a lot older than her. A LOT older. He was about 5'9 and he looked like he was in his late twenties. That not the problem, the problem is that 'Stephy' is cheating on Dom.

"Letty, you have your camera, don't you?!" Leon asked panicking.

"Yes!" I grabbed my digital camera and snapped a few pictures. The guy was speaking and we heard him say something about meeting him at our local Starbucks at 8pm tomorrow. Leon quickly wrote the date, time and location down when an idea struck me.

"Leon, we could send Dom a note from an anonymous source, telling him to go there at the exact time and place and let him see for himself, I'll print the pictures and you place the note somewhere that Dom would be the only one to be able to spot it." Leon nodded glancing at the two again.

"What are you going to do with the pictures, Lett?"

"We'll send them to him after he finds them."

"What if he doesn't?"

"We'll give it to him in person."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Pfttt, what? No!" I laughed and ran off, snapping another quick photo of the two 'couple' who were still making out.

Was it _that_ obvious? I had to keep that in mind and ask Mia later.

The next day, I went over to Mia's place after school, we we're doing our homework and having a snack when Dom walked in, scratching his head, holding a note. _The_ note. I bit my lip to keep myself from grinning. My phone vibrated so I take it out and there it was, a text from Leon saying mission accomplished.

"Hey, care to go get some Starbucks tonight?" Mia tilted her head, Dom never asked us to go anywhere with him.

"Why?" I snickered quietly.

"Uh..Steph isn't available today and er, I want to grab a coffee...wanna come?" Liar!

"Sure." I said. Mia nodded.

The drive there was completely silent, I could tell he was anxious to see what would be there, I couldn't wait to see his face when he found out. We arrived shortly. Dom ordered some hot chocolate for us and a vanilla latte or something for him. We brought our homework here so Mia and I started doing our homework. Dom looked down at his watch constantly. Leon texted me at 8pm that he was in the other corner of the shop and they we're heading in.

"Hey, Dom, isn't that Stephanie?" Mia frowned at the sight of Stephanie holding hands with the other guy. Dom frowned as well.

"Stephanie?" He stood up and walked towards them. I secretly grinned.

"Dom!" I glanced at her and practically laughed at how nervous she was.

"What are you doing? Who the hell is this?" Dom muttered angrily.

"Hey, watch what you say to my girl," the guy mused.

"Your girl? She's my girlfriend!"

"Letty! We should go!" Mia was hiding behind her chair.

"Mia, how the heck are we going to walk home? At night? When your dad won't let you go out? We have to wait for Dom." I lied. I wanted to see Dom and Stephanie fight.

"Stephanie, come with me!" Dom growled.

"Wait, Rob!"

"STEPHANIE!"

"WHAT?!" Rob's arms were still around Stephanie. Dom murmured something angrily under his breath as we packed up and headed for the car.

Dom was driving like a mad person. Literally, did he want us to die or something?

"Hey Letty?" My heart skipped a beat, he didn't sound that friendly.

"Y-yeah?"

"Your friends Leon and Jesse, they're good with computers, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want to know who the hell this Rob is, I want to know his full name, his education, hell, I need his address."

"Dom, what are you going to do?" Mia asked, her eyes wide.

"I don't know, Mia, what am I going to do?"

"The right thing."

_I know I said I would update frequently, this time, I promise I'm going update every single week. I'm updating the ones with more reviews first, because your reviews motivate me! Sorry, I've been really busy!_

_-CrazyPurpleKitten_


	5. Chapter 5 : Misery

First Love

Chapter 5 : Misery

Letty's POV

"Okay, it says here that the guy is called Robert Allan Samuel... 18 years old, doesn't have a job, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, 6 feet tall.." Dom looked sharply at Leon, then stared back at his phone.

"Hey Leon, could you trace the number that sent me the text? I want to know who it is." Leon cleared his throat wearily.

"W-we can't, the number is blocked." Jesse covered. Dom nodded.

"This Rob guy has criminal records!" Leon exclaimed. Everyone in the room stared at the computer screen.

"Apparently, he was a drug dealer, no, he was working for one but he got away because they didn't have enough evidence and his lawyer was one of the best, he then moved here to LA, where he was fined for driving while drunk and yeah, that's pretty much it."

The room was silent as everyone digested all the information. Leon kept punching the keyboard eagerly. Jesse took over, punched a few more buttons and pictures from surveillance cameras appeared on the screen. Dom leaned in closer.

"Okay, so the first day the cameras caught them together was 2 weeks ago, on Sunday night at a restaurant in East LA. After that, 8 days ago, the cameras caught Stephanie and him going into an Inn in Santa Monica." Leon spat.

"Do you have his address?" Dom asked. Jesse shook his head.

"Nope, he doesn't live in LA though. He's from Carson City, Nevada."

"Well, he's a long way from home isn't he? What does he want?"

Dom's phone rang, as loud as ever. I picked it up. Stephanie. I glanced at Dom. The look on his face was pure curiosity.

"It's Stephanie," I said quietly. He slowly took the phone and answered it mouthing 'trace the number' to Jesse who nodded as he and Leon connected Dom's phone with the laptop and started typing away. 'Turn speakerphone on' I mouthed and so he turned it on.

"Dommy...I'm so sorry..." Stephanie cried. I tried not to laugh and Jesse had to clamp his hand around his mouth to stop himself.

"No, Stephanie. I have only one question. What is a 14 year old doing with an 18 year old man? Huh? Why?" Dom asked calmly.

"She's at Venice beach," Leon whispered.

"He threatened me, Dom, he did I swear."

"Where are you?"

"Home." Dom snorted. Liar.

"Are you sure, Stephanie? Cause I think you are in Venice Beach, not home. Who are you with?"

"My family. Listen Dom, I can explain..." Dom sighed and looked out the window to her home, their family car was not in the driveway.

"Meet me in Santa Monica at 1pm tomorrow, at the boardwalk." Dom muttered. He hung up.

"I don't think she's trustworthy Dom, I wouldn't trust her, she isn't loyal either."

"Letty your only 13 how would you know," Dom snapped. I winced at his tone, where was the boy who she once knew? The answer? He's gone. Gone.

"Bastard. I was just trying to help." I muttered before leaving the room, Jesse and Leon was staring at me but didn't stop me, they finally learnt to leave me alone.

_7pm, Ortiz Household,Santa Monica Blvd., Los Angeles, CA_

"Mami? Papa?" I called out as I walked into my suspiciously dark house.

"Hello? Mami? I'm home! Papa?"

BANG! BANG!

I gasped and quickly hid behind the counter as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Then, four figures, walked out the door, casually, just like nothing happened. As I slowly crept up the stairs, I could hear my mother crying. That's when I sprinted up the stairs as fast and I could and barged in my parents' room.

There she was, my mother holding my father, who was definitely shot, there was blood everywhere, my father was still alive, but in critical condition.

"Letty...call 911! NOW!" Mami screamed between sobs. I did as I was told, tried to ask my mom what happened but she was too busy trying to keep my father alive to answer.

The ambulance arrived shortly, I was escorted to the hospital along with my devastated mother. Nothing could calm her down. , Mia and a grumpy Dom joined us at the waiting room at the hospital. Dom, of course wasn't very happy he had to come along, Mia however was sympathetic and even tried to cheer mom up, so did Tony, but nothing worked. Everything after arriving at 's Health Center was a blur, I couldn't really put the pieces together, I didn't know why my father was shot and what the men were doing in my house.

The surgeon slowly walked out of the emergency room, a grave expression on his face.

"Ortiz family?" Everyone stood up and nodded.

"Well...due to his wounds, ..."

_Cliffhanger!_

_And I AM BACK! SORRYYY!_

_Oh and also, Happy Birthday, Michelle! _

_Okay, update coming soon, sorry for being gone for so long, don't forget to review!_


	6. Chapter 6 : Saying Goodbye

First Love 6: Saying Goodbye

Letty's POV

"Well, due to his wounds, did not make it, I'm terribly sorry. We tried our best but he was too weak and the bullet wounds were extremely severe...I'm sorry for your loss," the doctor announced with a grim expression on his face and walk away, leaving us, in silence.

I didn't realise I was crying until Mia hugged me and said everything was going to be okay, I lost it. I started sobbing and crying so hard even Dom was shocked. My mom, however, had a breakdown right there and Tony was trying his best to comfort her, but I could see clearly because of the tears in my eyes. Dom, however, didn't really know what to do so he just stood there like an idiot.

Tony drove us home and helped mom inside while I walked in quietly. It was as if I didn't have any emotion left. My father, my dad, the only man that loved me more than himself, the one that helped me with my homework every night, the one who always cheered me up after a long day at school, the one who always made me smile, was gone, forever, and he wasn't, he couldn't come back. I couldn't hug him ever again, I couldn't see him ever again. He's dead, but why? Who were the men that came into my house?

1 week later

Mom and I haven't said anything to each other since my father died, we were both mourning his death and there was nothing anyone could do to help. Even after his funeral, we didn't talk. The funeral only consisted of a few people, my dad's older brother and his wife, the Toretto family and my mom, both my dad's parents have died and I hope all of them rest in peace.

The police came in a few times, and questioned me and my mom, I told them about the four men and what they looked like how tall I thought they were and stuff and they still can't find the killer, no, murderer. My dad did leave me a letter, in which I got today, it answered many questions but I'm not sure if I should give it to the police. The letter said:

_Hey kiddo,_

_I've been involved with the wrong people, I know, I did some things that I regret doing, my time to leave is near, I need you to take care of yourself and your mother for me, baby girl, don't bail on me, I cannot do anything about this, if I did, you wouldn't be reading this letter anyways, but if you are, then I won't be with you anymore. Letty, get away from LA, for a few years, make sure you and your mother are safe and away from LA, they will come for you, Letty, move, go live with your grandparents in Texas or your Aunt Marisa in Mexico, whatever you do Letty, DO NOT interfere with Arturo Braga. I love you kiddo, I will miss so much baby girl, I guess I'll see you again someday and I hope that you will be my daughter again. I love you baby._

_-Papi_

I teared up after reading it, again and again. My whole body was numb, everything was moving so fast and I couldn't keep track of time, thankfully we didn't have school, cause it's summer now, and everybody is happy, except for me. Mia has been visiting more and more frequently but honestly, I don't think it's helping much, I just couldn't bear to think about my father committing crimes. Nor could I tell anyone about it.

The days passed by, and my mom stopped paying attention to me, she didn't cook anymore, she didn't go out and buy groceries anymore. She rarely ate, so I spent most of my summer at the Toretto's place, this meant putting up with Dom and Stephanie and trying not to puke.

Then, things got worse, my mom started having nervous breakdowns and was sent to rehab. I had to move to Texas, to live with my grandmother, because I had no relatives in LA, or even California. I was forced to leave my hometown for a few years, probably until I was 16. I loved my grandmother, and living in Texas wasn't as bad and I thought, everyone was friendlier and the boys weren't, well...they weren't Dom i guess.

School was okay, I spent most of my time helping my abuelita out with her farm, I made quite a lot of new friends here, Daniella and Gisele were two of my great friends, I still kept in touch with Mia, though, emailing here my darkest secrets while she emailed me hers. I still couldn't wait to get back to LA.

_3 years later, Los Angeles, California_

Mia's POV

It was 7am when someone knocked on the door, on Saturday morning, they kept knocking and knocking and boy, was Dom mad.

"MIA! ANSWER THE DOOR!" Dom shouted. I sighed and walked slowly to the door, opened it and screamed. It was Letty! Finally!

"Hey Mi-"

"LETTYYYYYYYYY!"

I ran up to hug and gave her my signature death hug. I stepped back and studied her carefully, she changed a lot, she was taller, and curvier, and her body was tanned and toned. She wore different clothes, revealing more skin, and her hair was shorter, and shinier. One word. WOW.

"What are you looking at? Hello? EARTH TO MIA!" Letty shouted.

"Whoa! You've changed so much!"

"Is it bad?"

"Noooo, not at all, come in! You're staying here right?"

"Uh, yeah."

Dom staggered down the stairs slowly, and stopped instantly when he saw Letty. His jaw dropped and he stared at her, almost hungrily. Letty smiled at him while he smiled back, well, while he 'attempted' to smile back.

"H-Hey Letty?"

"Hi?" They stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

"OKAY! Who's hungry?!" I interrupted.

"I am!"

"Yeah..."

_Reviews, pleeeeeasseeeee? :3_


End file.
